The Greater Good
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: There are many things the history books do not say about the infamous duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. Among these is one very significant truth - Grindelwald did not lose.


**For the Houses Competition. As a warning, this fic does contain elements of bigotry and hatred towards Muggleborns as well as pretty vague references to torture. There's nothing explicitly violent and no graphic descriptions - it's all just implied.**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Year: 6**

**Category: AUs**

**Prompt: Evil/Dark AU**

**Word count: 1081**

* * *

There are many things that the history books do not say about the duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, on that dark afternoon in 1945. Among these lies one significant truth: Grindelwald did not lose.

Oh, it is true that Dumbledore beat him in battle, but it's difficult to do the same to ideas, and Dumbledore had been fighting that war for a long time. He had never quite managed to let go of everything he and Grindelwald had done when they were younger, and a part of him still believed in the greater good they had once fought for together.

Seeing Grindelwald again, so committed to their old cause, had stirred up doubt in Dumbledore doubt in his own cause, in his own beliefs. He wondered if perhaps the world would be better if he let Grindelwald win, if he cast his wand aside and refused to fight.

But the wizarding world as it was would not let him back away, so the two met face to face on the battlefield.

Another thing never discussed in history books is precisely what passed between them, what words flew across the field. They say only that the exchange drove Dumbledore into a rage strong enough to overwhelmingly beat his old friend. And yet, despite his perceived failure, Grindelwald laughed as he was dragged away.

Most believe it was a sign of madness. But the truth is that, even as he lost, Grindelwald knew that he had won.

To all appearances, it seemed the war was over. Grindelwald was locked away, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, peace reigned in the world once more. And then, almost imperceptibly, things began to change.

It began some twenty or so years after the duel, when Albus Dumbledore replaced Armando Dippet as Headmaster at Hogwarts. He had been able to do very little before then, for Dippet had been unreceptive to his ideas, but his promotion meant that he had almost unlimited powers in the school.

Of course, he still had to keep up appearances. On the outside it seemed as though the school was running as it always had, and parents were only too happy to continue sending their children there. The inside, though, counted a different story.

Dumbledore ruled with an iron fist. The staff, the students, even the ghosts feared him, and his word was law, no one daring to break even the smallest of rules. The corridors were dark and near silent, students only conversing in hushed whispers for fear of inciting the headmaster's suspicion. Talking about circumstances at Hogwarts outside of the castle's walls was forbidden; anyone caught trying was tracked down and punished.

It did not take long for even murmurings of rebellion to die out, and Dumbledore finally had total control.

As Grindelwald had done before him, as they had done in their youth, Dumbledore began searching for the Deathly Hallows anew. He already had the Elder Wand, having won it in the duel against Grindelwald so many years ago. The Cloak was also easy to acquire; he knew that James Potter was in possession of it, and it took little effort to take it from the boy during his years at Hogwarts. The Stone was more difficult. However hard Dumbledore searched, its location continued to elude him, and he grew more and more frustrated with each passing day. But it would have to wait; Tom Riddle was amassing more support than Dumbledore had anticipated, and he had to deal with him before it was too late.

In the end, though, he didn't have to go to Tom himself; the boy showed up in the castle one day, demanding the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore did not miss the way Tom's eyes carefully catalogued the changes to Hogwarts, narrowing in suspicion as he regarded Dumbledore.

It was on the tip of Dumbledore's tongue to refuse him the post - surely, it would only complicate matters to have Tom trying to influence the students, too. But then he remembered that, during his search for the Stone, he had discovered that it had once belonged to the Gaunt family. To Tom's family.

So, Dumbledore smiled and welcomed the soon-to-be Dark Lord into his staff. Tom's eyes widened in surprise, then flashed with greed and triumph. Clearly, he thought he had won. He would learn, soon enough, when Dumbledore had collected all the Deathly Hallows and Tom was at his mercy, but for now Dumbledore would let him play his little game. It would be amusing, if nothing else. Being Headmaster could become frightfully dull at times.

Hogwarts' corridors grew ever blacker as dark magic began to permeate it from every angle. Children were taught the most unforgivable spells, and Muggleborns were struck off the entrance lists. The castle became a breeding ground for the greatest evils, and, even as Tom Riddle's army grew, Dumbledore inched ever closer to attaining his own goals.

He had his chance when Tom heard of a prophecy, that a baby born to James and Lily Potter would one day bring his downfall. Dumbledore knew the two well; they had refused to give in to his rule and had often found themselves on the end of some of his worst punishments. Even now, they were attempting to amass resistance against him, so Dumbledore told Tom where he would find them.

Some months later, Dumbledore received word that Tom was dead, James and Lily too, but the child had survived. Unfortunate. Dumbledore was not a great believer in prophecy, but he could not take the chance that Harry Potter's destiny had shifted, that he who was once fated to destroy Tom would destroy him, too. The boy had been taken somewhere that Dumbledore would not be able to touch him, but that did not matter. He would come to Hogwarts, one day; Dumbledore would make sure of it.

Tom's death had left the door open for Dumbledore to finally finish what he and Grindelwald had started. He went through what few things Tom had kept, finding within them a ring, innocuous to most, but to Dumbledore it meant everything. He used his wand to break the ring open, until all that was left was the stone.

Dumbledore closed his palm around the Resurrection Stone and laughed. He had everything he needed now; nothing could stand in his way again.

And when poor, foolish Harry Potter finally crossed the threshold, well. He never really stood a chance.


End file.
